Mush-Boom
250px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |class2 = Smarty |tribe = Mushroom Superpower Trick |ability = Make a 1 /1 Poison Mushroom with Anti-Hero 2. Do 2 damage to a Zombie there. |flavor text = Night Cap and his mushroom friends are not to be truffled with.}} Mush-Boom is Nightcap's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability makes a Poison Mushroom on a selected lane and does 2 damage to a zombie on that lane. Origins Its name is a combination of the words "mushroom," the fleshy, spore-bearing fruity body of a fungus, and "boom," a loud, deep, resonant sound. Its description has a pun: "truffle" (a type of mushroom), instead of "trifle" (to act with disrespect towards). Statistics *'Classes:' Kabloom, Smarty *'Tribes:' Mushroom Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' Make a 1 /1 Poison Mushroom with Anti-Hero 2. Do 2 damage to a Zombie there. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Night Cap and his mushroom friends are not to be truffled with. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Name change: Toadstool Takedown → Mush-Boom Strategies With If you get this trick at the beginning of the game, it is recommended to use it immediately, as most zombies that cost 1 brain are easily destroyed by this trick. If that zombie is destroyed, the Poison Mushroom made by this trick can land a hit on your opponent. However, if your opponent does not send out a zombie on the first turn (or if the zombie played is Zombology Teacher), beware, as they may be saving their brain for a trick like Bungee Plumber, which can easily destroy Poison Mushroom. It is also a bit of a waste since its ability can only do damage to a zombie fighter and not to your opponent directly. In the mid to late game, try not to choose lanes where Mush-Boom's ability cannot destroy the zombie on it, as Poison Mushroom loses their usefulness without its Anti-Hero boost. But even then, you should have other plants that can do better than Poison Mushroom, so it may not be a bad idea to play this trick on a lane with a zombie with up to 3 health and, sequentially, destroy it. Unless you need to block the lane for a turn, do not use this against Knight of the Living Dead or shielded zombies, as they are immune to both the 2 damage and Poison Mushroom's attack. Against In the early game, it is recommended to save your brains (unless you have Bungee Plumber, Nibble, Rolling Stone, or any damaging superpower), because if you use your brains to play a zombie, Mush-Boom will destroy that zombie, causing you to lose both that zombie and 3 health unless the zombie is either Headstone Carver, Quickdraw Con Man, Iron Boarder, or Cat Lady, although your opponent can play it on an empty lane instead. Stalling your opponent and giving them no clear opportunity to safely play this trick works in your favor, as Mush-Boom's effectiveness diminishes when you can play zombies that Mush-Boom cannot destroy. Of course, you can also just take 3 damage on the first turn and retaliate next turn. AI opponents usually use this almost instantly even if there are no zombies on the lawn, giving you an advantage if you have damaging tricks. Gallery Mush-Boom statistics.png|Mush-Boom's statistics Mush-Boom Card.png|Mush-Boom's card MushBoom3Sun.jpg|Mush-Boom costing 3 sun due to Defensive End's ability MushBoomCardImage.png|Mush-Boom's card image 4C1CAC8A-1D66-4F43-90D6-12660097A31B.png|Mush-Boom being played (1) MushBoomWon'tSaveYourSins.PNG|Mush-Boom being played (2) mushboomdragon.png|The dragon that appears during Mush-Boom's animation nightcapusingmushboom.png|Nightcap's pose while using Mush-Boom SpriteAtlasTexture-00a4127ef419202458268cd66ada182b-256x512-fmt34|Textures of the dragon Old Night Cap Description.PNG|Mush-Boom's statistics, note that it was called Toadstool Takedown Oie 2fGVOkMiOeFq.gif|Mush-Boom animated Trivia *Nightcap's old name, "Night Cap," is still used in this card's description. *When the dragon flies around, Nightcap freezes in place until the dragon is gone. But if a card is played, the dragon instantly disappears and Nightcap also resumes his animations. Category:Plants Category:Tricks Category:Mushroom cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Undroppable cards